


Prawda jest tylko stanem umysłu

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami dwie drogi potrafią spotkać się w środku, czasami droga wydaje się dłuższa i bardziej wyboista - szczególnie jeśli jesteś sławny i nie wiesz nigdy dlaczego ktoś zaczyna się z tobą spotykać. Życie nie każdego głaszcze po głowie. Czy dwie różne drogi mają szanse znaleźć wspólny rozstaj i dalej podążyć wspólnie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawda jest tylko stanem umysłu

Ginger spędzała ten wieczór przy kubku herbaty i wyjątkowo dobrej książce, rozłożona na łóżku w sypialni - jedynym pomieszczeniu, którego funkcjonalność można było uznać za wystarczającą. Nie spodziewała się gości, w końcu praktycznie nikt nie wiedział o jej powrocie do Austrii. Dzwonek do drzwi był więc dla niej zaskoczeniem. Odwracając książkę, zastanawiała się, komu mogło zebrać się na odwiedzanie jej wieczorną porą. Gdyby miał to być Vincent, nie dzwoniłby, dorobiła mu komplet kluczy w zeszłym tygodniu. Ash wcześniej przekręciłby z pytaniem, czy przypadkiem nie będzie przeszkadzał, po czym oświadczy, że skoro nie, to on wpadnie z Jess. Stojący w drzwiach Mario Innauer był ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewała się ujrzeć.  
\- Po co tutaj przyszedłeś? - zapytała, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i patrząc na stojącego przed nią blondyna.  
\- Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, unosząc brwi.  
\- Nie byłeś umówiony.  
Przez chwilę lustrowali się wzrokiem. Wreszcie dziewczyna westchnęła i przesunęła się, wykonując zapraszający gest ręką. Mario wszedł i rozejrzał się po surowym wnętrzu.  
\- Wybacz, że standardy nie te, do których przywykłeś – sarknęła, wskazując mu kierunek do salonu. - Kawy, herbaty?  
\- Wody z cytryną, o ile masz cytrynę, oczywiście.  
\- Stać mnie na coś takiego jak cytryna, Innauer.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i skierował w stronę, którą mu wskazała. Salon okazał się kolejnym niepomalowanym pomieszczeniem z dwoma pufami i małym szklanym stoliczkiem, na którym dziewczyna ustawiła dwie szklanki.  
\- Długo już tutaj jesteś? - zapytał.  
\- Prawie miesiąc. Zdziwiony, że dopiero teraz mnie spotykasz?  
\- Raczej zaskoczony, że niczego tutaj nie robisz. – Omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, ponownie dochodząc do wniosku, że jest bardziej zaniedbane, niż podejrzewał.  
\- Podoba mi się tak jak jest. Puste i nietknięte, zakurzone i czekające na odnowienie. Jak ja – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się na ten swój tajemniczy sposób.  
\- Ginger.... - Zaczął, ale nie wiedział, co chce jej powiedzieć. Zapytać, dlaczego wtedy odeszła bez słowa wyjaśnienia? Wygarnąć jej, jak bardzo zraniła Gregora, jak cierpiał i jak długo nie potrafił się po tym pozbierać? Nie wiedział, i mógł tylko na nią patrzeć. Na jej niby spokojną twarz, usta wygięte w lekko ironicznym uśmiechu, dwukolorowe włosy i czuć siłę, która od niej biła.  
\- Nie przyszedłeś mnie obserwować, Mario. – Przerwała ciszę, przekrzywiając głowę i posyłając mu cwaniacki uśmiech.  
\- Rzeczywiście nie, chociaż nie ułatwiasz mi tego, po co przyszedłem – mruknął, przeczesując swoje niesforne włosy. Gest ten zazwyczaj świadczył o tym, że był zdenerwowany i zabrnął w zaułek, z którego nie wiedział, jak wyjść.  
\- Nikt nam nie obiecywał, że życie jest łatwe, Innauer – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i odchyliła się, by wygrzebać z kieszeni spodni zmiętego jointa. - Nie masz ognia, prawda?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową, przyglądając się jej poczynaniom. Nie znalazła zapalniczki, więc sądził, że się podda, ale ona po przetrząśnięciu starego kredensu i znalezieniu paczki zapałek, sprawnie odpaliła go z jednej z nich. W pomieszczeniu uniósł się niebieskawy, słodkawy dymek.  
\- To jedna z tych twoich tajemnic? - zapytał.  
\- Nie, to jedna z odpowiedzi, po które tutaj przyszedłeś – odpowiedziała.  
Mario spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Powaga jej spojrzenia, spokój, jaki od niej bił w połączeniu z nieznaną mu do tej pory wonią jakieś dziwnej, prawdopodobnie nieznanej mu marki papierosów, podpowiadał, że odpowiedź, po jaką przyszedł, nie ucieszy go. Nie był już nawet taki pewien, czy chce ją usłyszeć. Dziewczyna w tym czasie sondowała emocje, które uwidaczniały się na jego twarzy, a było co obserwować. Nie był tak otwartą księgą jak jej były, który w ciągu minuty był w stanie roztoczyć wachlarz skrajnych emocji, od nienawiści, gniewu i zranienia po pasję, namiętność i miłość, jednak miała przed oczami kolejnego mężczyznę niepanującego nad eksponowaniem siebie.  
\- Mario, Mario. Na co liczyłeś? Kogo spodziewałeś się zastać?  
\- Nie wiem, chciałem dowiedzieć się, dlaczego? Co takiego stanęło ci na drodze, że musiałaś objeść się z nim tak chłodno?  
Ginger westchnęła, zaciągając się i przez chwilę rozkoszowała się błogim stanem, w jaki się wprowadziła.  
\- Moje rozstanie z Gregorem nie mogło być inne. On nie mógł mieć nadziei na to, że może zawrócić kijem akurat tę rzekę.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem – jęknął. - Mogłabyś zacząć od początku?  
\- Od początku? - westchnęła Ginger. - Wyobraź sobie, że mam szesnaście lat, mieszkam z dziadkami. Moi rodzice chcieli mnie oddać do adopcji, ale dziadkowie się temu sprzeciwili. Wychowałam się w bardzo konserwatywnym środowisku, podwędzając przyszłej gwieździe łopatkę ze wspólnej piaskownicy. Wyobraźnia pracuje? - Spojrzała na niego i skinęła głową. - Mam szesnaście lat i dostaję do ręki pierwszego w życiu jointa. Zaciągam się i świat nagle staje się piękniejszy. Dziadkowie przestają być tak wymagający i ograniczający. Przyjaciel z piaskownicy przestaje mieć więcej od ciebie. Nagle twój system wartości obraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Czekasz i pragniesz zaciągnąć się jeszcze raz, bo tamten świat akceptuje cię po prostu takim, jakim jesteś.  
Mario wzdycha i zaczyna rozumieć, do czego zmierza ta historia. Odkrywa, że jego przeczucia się sprawdziły. Nie chce wiedzieć, co będzie dalej, a jednocześnie siedzi naprzeciwko niej i miętosi słomką cytrynę w swojej szklance. Ona wciąż jest spokojna, uśmiecha się do niego i tym samym pozbawionym emocji głosem ciągnie swoją opowieść.  
\- Mam siedemnaście lat i odkrywam, że mój przyjaciel z piaskownicy przestaje być tylko przyjacielem. To nie wystarcza, potrzebuję czegoś więcej. Kilka miesięcy zbieram się na odwagę, by mu to powiedzieć. Ubiega mnie pewnego śnieżnego popołudnia. Całuje i mój świat po raz kolejny zawraca ze znanej mu ścieżki. W tym samym czasie poznaję smak pierwszego niucha. Kokaina daje jeszcze większego kopa. Świat nie tylko zaczyna cię akceptować, on zaczyna się dla ciebie naginać. Wielobarwne korowody narkotycznych omamów. Od pierwszego niucha do pierwszego strzału upłynęło może kilka miesięcy. W pół roku znalazłam się w zwykłym narkotycznym ciągu. Byłam w stanie sprzedać wszystko, co nadawało się do sprzedania, by ćpać. Miałam jednak jeszcze na tyle kontroli nad swoim nałogiem, by nie zacząć się puszczać. W tym samym czasie kariera Gregora rozkwitała, a on piął się wyżej i wyżej, ku samym szczytom. W przerwie między kombinowaniem kasy na herę a odlotem, doszłam do wniosku, że pozostaje mi jedno wyjście – zakończenie naszego związku. Nie, Mario, nie myśl, że przyszło mi to łatwo. Zbierałam się długo i jednocześnie bałam się, że nigdy nie znajdę na to odwagi. Czarę goryczy przelał dzień, w którym trzęsąca się i na głodzie siedziałam pod jego domem i walczyłam ze sobą, by nie błagać go o kasę na kolejny strzał.  
Przerwała, by zaczerpnąć tchu i odtworzyć w umyśle tamtą upokarzającą chwilę. Mężczyzna natomiast siedział coraz bardziej przerażony tym, gdzie zaprowadziła go jego ciekawość. Zawsze uważał, że historie takie jak ta nie mogą umknąć uwadze otoczenia, a oni przecież nie zauważyli niczego. Ginger była normalna, uśmiechnięta i Gregorowa.  
\- Nie dochodź do tego, jakim cudem rozmył wam się mój nałóg. Dobry heroinista, kokainista czy człowiek z każdym innym nałogiem będzie wiedział, jak się ukryć przed wszędobylskimi oczami swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. - Wbił w nią zaskoczone spojrzenie, próbując dojść do tego, jakim cudem domyśliła się, nad czym się zastanawiał. Chciał ją o to zapytać, ale zbyła go machnięciem ręki. - Wracając jednak do przerwanego wątku, czara się przelała. Zerwaliśmy, a on pojechał na zawody, na których nota bene odniósł swoje spektakularne zwycięstwo. W tym samym czasie nauczyłam się, jak zarobić. Odkryłam, że nie tylko ja biorę, a skoro jest nas więcej, ktoś musi rozprowadzać towar. Interes kwitł do momentu, aż gliny coś wywęszyły. Przyciśnięty do muru narkoman na głodzie powie ci wszystko, co chcesz. Tak wydobyli imię i nazwisko. Zgarnęli mnie za posiadanie prawie pięciuset uncji czystej heroiny. Odsiedziałam dwa lata i wyszłam za dobre sprawowanie. Puszczając się z młodziutkim strażnikiem zapewniłam sobie pozycję w hierarchii więziennej. Przetrwałam dwa lata w przedsionku piekła. Nigdy nie przestałam być narkomanką. Owszem, nie biorę twardych narkotyków, nie daję sobie w żyłę, ale za to popalam marychę. Narkoman nigdy nie przestaje być narkomanem. To nieuleczane, a teraz wylądowałam z powrotem tutaj, by zacząć od nowa i postarać się nie powielić błędów sprzed dwóch lat. Usatysfakcjonowany?  
Mężczyzna przymknął oczy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wszystkie obrazy z jej historii wirowały mu w głowie. Ginger narkomanką. Ginger, dziewczyna Gregora, narkomanką. Ich Ginger narkomanką. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie, a jednocześnie musiał zaakceptować fakty. Te były jednoznaczne i krzyczały jasno „winna”. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem naprawdę niczego nie zauważyli. Nie widzieli, czy nie chcieli widzieć?  
\- Nie tego się spodziewałem – mruknął, kiedy wreszcie zdobył się, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Czuł, że przydługa chwila milczenia zaczyna mu ciążyć w nie mniejszym stopniu niż jej.  
\- A czego? Łzawej historii o innej, większej i mocniejszej miłości? Nie, Mario, kochałam tylko Gregora, a później pokochałam dragi i niestety to one wygrały.  
\- Inna miłość byłaby łatwiejsza.  
\- Już wspominałam, że życie nie może być łatwe, wtedy przestałoby być życiem – zaśmiała się i sięgnęła po swoją wodę. - Otrzymałeś odpowiedź, chociaż nie wiem, do czego była ci ona tak bardzo potrzebna i czy rozwiała chociaż cześć twoich wątpliwości. Jeśli liczyłeś na to, że Greg i ja moglibyśmy być jeszcze razem, wiesz już, że takiej opcji nie ma. Między naszymi światami zawsze istniała przepaść. Kiedyś jednak ktoś rozwiesił nad nią most. Oboje na niego weszliśmy, spotykając się na jego środku, a potem ja zaczęłam się cofać, by w końcu stanąć na skale i spalić go razem z nadzieją na powrót.  
Mario skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. Sam, mniej więcej w połowie opowieści Ginger, doszedł do wniosku, że nie może zrobić niczego. Nie opowie tego Gregorowi. Nie wytłumaczy mu, że jego była dziewczyna naprawdę miała powód, by go zostawić i on powinien być jej za to wdzięcznym, bo gdyby nie jej decyzja, nie wiadomo, jak wyglądałoby jego życie w tej chwili. Nie miał również prawa powiedzieć mu, by jej nienawidził, pogardzał nią i jak najszybciej o niej zapomniał.  
\- Podziwiam cię – mruknął, samemu nie wiedząc, kiedy takie przemyślenie odnalazło drogę z jego głowy do ust.  
\- Za co? - zapytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego pobłażliwie. - Za ćpanie? Zniszczenie życia Gregorowi? Okłamywanie was? Sprzedawanie dragów dzieciakom z sąsiedztwa?  
\- Nie, raczej za to, że potrafiłaś się temu przeciwstawić – wyjaśnił.  
Zaśmiała się, ale śmiech ten był raczej suchy, nieco ironiczny. Na pewno nie miał nic wspólnego z radością, czyli stanem, z którego powinien się wywodzić.  
\- Mario, ja z tym nie walczyłam. Zrobiło to za mnie więzienie. Detoks przeżyłam, zwijając się na pryczy bez pomocy lekarza. Rzygałam do wspólnej muszli na oczach czterech współwięźniarek. Nie ma w tym nic heroicznego, wręcz przeciwnie. W jakiś sposób sobie na to zasłużyłam i pomogło mi to uświadomić sobie, że ćpanie nie jest tego warte. A uwierz mi, one nie były miłe i wyrozumiałe, wręcz przeciwnie. Narzekały na smród, odgłosy i sam fakt, że musiały dzielić celę z kimś takim jak ja. Więzienie to szkoła życia, która uczy cię najbrutalniejszej prawdy o tym, że w życiu możesz liczyć tylko na siebie. Jeśli masz ciało, które możesz sprzedać, kupisz sobie wolność. Jeśli masz wolę walki, odrobinę oleju w głowie, będziesz w stanie wywalczyć sobie właściwą pozycję. Więzienie to gra, której reguł, chcąc czy nie chcąc, będziesz musiał się nauczyć. W końcu stawką tutaj jest twoje przeżycie.  
Oboje zamilkli. On patrzył na nią, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ona uśmiechała się, mimo iż mówiła o rzeczach tak poważnych. W jej głosie było tyle spokoju, jakby prawiła o oczywistościach, o ogólnie przyjętych normach. Mario zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że tak nie było, i że on nigdy do końca jej nie zrozumie. Jak sama mu powiedziała, nie może jej podziwiać, ale nie może jej też współczuć, bo nie ma przed sobą nikogo złamanego. Ma przed sobą silną, dojrzałą kobietę, która wiedzą o życiu zaskoczyłaby niejednego starszego od siebie człowieka. Uśmiechnął się, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym i widziała, że teraz zrozumiał.

***

Wiatr rozhulał się na dobre, a śnieg padał nieprzerwanie od kilkunastu godzin. Ulice były puste, więc rozwijanie prędkości rzędu stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę było szaleństwem, którego kobieta się podjęła. Jedna transmisja telewizyjna, a po niej telefon wystarczyły, by w biegu wypiła mocną kawę i ubrała na siebie kurtkę. (dałabym tu tryb dokonany – wypiła i ubrała) Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy poradzi sobie z pogodą, nie myślała o tym, co im powie. Wciskała gaz do dechy, modląc się tylko, by nie sypało jeszcze mocniej. Po ośmiu godzinach za kółkiem, w samochodzie dudniła muzyka, by tylko trzymać ją dalej na najwyższych obrotach. Nie mogła, nie chciała się zatrzymywać. Z Austrii do Polski było w takich warunkach wystarczająco daleko i nie miała zamiaru wydłużać sobie tego czasu. W głowie wciąż przewijała jej się jedna scena - pokrywający się krwią śnieg i bezwładne ciało mężczyzny. Komentator coś krzyczał, a na wizji pojawiła się ekipa ratowników. Potrząsnęła głową, by rozwiać wykreowany obraz. Jej uwagę przykuła mała czerwona kontrolka.  
\- Kurwa – przeklęła. Brakowało paliwa, co oznaczało postój i stratę czasu. Odnalazła stację i kazała zatankować do pełna. Mężczyzna patrzył się na nią jak na szaleńca.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział jednak tylko i zajął się swoją pracą. Nie zatrudnili go, by wyjaśniał jakimś szalonym jejmościom, że śnieżyce nie są odpowiednią porą na podróżowanie. Kobieta w tym czasie weszła do budynku i zamówiła sobie kawę, największą, jaką mieli na wynos. Przeparkowała samochód spod dystrybutorów i, opierając się biodrami o maskę zaczęła ją sączyć. Smakowała styropianowym kubkiem, w jakiej ją podawano, co zresztą nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Ważne, że była czarna i mocna. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę i wybrała numer Vincenta. Odebrał dopiero po piątym sygnale.  
\- Coś się stało? Jest... - Przerwał, by spojrzeć na elektroniczny zegarek przy łóżku. - ...pierwsza w nocy.  
\- A ja jestem w trasie do Polski – odpowiedziała. Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza. Słyszała szelest odsuwanego materiału i szuranie kapci po panelach. - Vince?  
\- Przepraszam, ale chyba jeszcze śpię i cię źle usłyszałem. Możesz powtórzyć, gdzie jesteś?  
\- Na stacji benzynowej niedaleko granicy z Polską –westchnęła i strzepnęła z kurtki płatki śniegu.  
\- Rozumiem, a przez grzeczność, co ty tam robisz? - zapytał. - Zresztą, czekaj, czekaj czy to nie tam Schlierenzauer i pozostali mieli mieć wczoraj zawody? W jakimś Ziakopianem?  
\- Zakopanym Vince, Zakopanym. – Poprawiła go dziewczyna.  
\- Nie ważne. Gin, w co ty się znowu pakujesz?  
\- W nic, przyjacielu – powiedziała, siląc się na spokój.  
\- Oczywiście, już ci wierzę. Ginger, kłamać to tobie, a nie mnie.  
Westchnęła i zaczęła mu opowiadać o konkursie i wypadku. Po małej walce z samą sobą, wspomniała również o telefonie od Thomasa. Wściekł się, zresztą wiedziała, że tak będzie. Vince rozumiał, ale nie zgadzał się z jej poczynaniami. Ceniła przyjaciela za to, że zawsze potrafił powiedzieć jej, co myśli. Nie bał się na nią wrzeszczeć.  
\- Zaufaj mi, wiem co robię – poprosiła, kiedy jego podniesiony głos ucichł.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia co wyrabiasz, działasz pod wpływem impulsu i uczucia, jakie do niego żywisz – warknął.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to moja i tylko moja decyzja, i proszę, poprzyj mnie. Będę miała wystarczająco wiele problemów na miejscu, by jeszcze zastanawiać się nad utratą twojej przyjaźni.  
\- Nie bądź głupia, przez takie coś nie traci się przyjaciół, nie, jeśli są prawdziwi, a ja jestem.  
Uśmiechnęła się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Zmięła kubek po kawie i wrzuciła go do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. Pożegnała się z Vincentem i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Po przekroczeniu granicy okazało się, że pogoda spłatała jej psikusa i była jeszcze gorsza niż w Austrii. Nie tylko ona, drogi okazały się całkowicie nieprzystosowane do pożyczonego przez nią samochodu z niskim nadwoziem. Dziury, jakimi były usiane, uniemożliwiały rozwijanie tak samo dużych prędkości, jak w jej rodzinnym kraju. To nieudogodnienie spowodowało, że w szpitalu pojawiła się dopiero około godziny dziewiątej rano.  
\- Ginger?!  
Zaskoczenie mężczyzn było niemal namacalnie. Nie potrafiła nie odpowiedzieć na nie uśmiechem. Przejechała setki kilometrów, gnana widokiem nasiąkającego krwią śniegu. Musiała zobaczyć go na własne oczy, upewnić się, że jest tak źle, jak mówił Thomas. Przejechała dłonią po twarzy i przetarła oczy.  
\- Nie, jej sobowtór – sarknęła i pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. - Oczywiście, że ja. Czego się spodziewaliście? Po telefonie Morgensterna i usłyszeniu wiadomości, że jest gorzej niż źle, nie potrafiłabym usiedzieć w domu. Bądź co bądź, to człowiek, którego kochałam. Znaczy dla mnie o wiele więcej, niż możecie to sobie wyobrazić.  
Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie i westchnęli jak na komendę. Wskazali jej salę, na której leżał Gregor. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, ale zatrzymała ją ręka Alexa, ich trenera, położona na jej ramieniu. Zerknęła na niego i uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
\- To nie jest właściwy moment. Przed chwilą dowiedział się, że może pożegnać się z dalszą karierą – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, cofając rękę.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytała rzeczowo dziewczyna.  
\- Staczając się, wpadł na połamaną nartę, która przebiła bok i trwale uszkodziła nerkę. Godzinę temu wybudził się z narkozy i został poinformowany, że usunięto mu prawą.  
\- Z jedną nerką można żyć – zauważyła kobieta.  
\- Tak, ale nie skakać – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
Ginger pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Dla Gregora skoki były priorytetem i nie ukrywał tego, nawet kiedy jeszcze ze sobą chodzili. Informacja, która dyskwalifikowała go z możliwości rozwijania się w tej dyscyplinie, była dla niego jak koniec świata.  
\- Chcę się widzieć z lekarzem – powiedziała po dłużej chwili milczenia. Zaprowadzili ją do małego gabinetu na końcu korytarza, gdzie przywitał ją miły pan w średnim wieku i z dobrotliwym uśmiechem wskazał jej krzesło.  
\- Chce pani, żeby wyszli? - zapytał, wskazując na przyjaciół Gregora, stojących za jej plecami.  
\- Mogą zostać – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Nie przyszłam na pogawędkę o stanie zdrowia pana pacjenta. Przyszłam oddać nerkę.  
\- Słucham? - Lekarz wpatrywał się w kobietę osłupiały. Sądził, że w swojej prawie piętnastoletniej karierze przeżył i usłyszał już wszystko, i nie będzie takiego człowieka, który go czymś zaskoczy. Okazało się jednak, że siedząca przed nim dziewczyna zaskoczyła nie tylko jego, ale i wszystkich innych mężczyzn znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Nerkę, chcę oddać Schlierenzauerowi nerkę – powtórzyła spokojnie. - Mam takie prawo, prawda?  
\- Tak, oczywiście, o ile będzie zgodność. Pani jest z rodziny?  
\- Nie, muszę być?  
Mężczyzna zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, lustrując ją wzrokiem. W jej postawie było coś, co kazało mu się zastanowić, jakie pytanie zadać jako kolejne. Półuśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy, rozwiał jego wątpliwości.  
\- Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?  
\- Czy informacja o tym, że ćpałam, jest istotna?  
Nagła cisza, która zaległa za jej plecami, zaciążyła jej, ale nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć jaki wyraz gości na ich twarzach. Przychodząc i oferując coś takiego, wiedziała, że padnie to pytanie. Mogła zażyczyć sobie, by wyszli, ale uznała, że najwyższa pora przestać się ukrywać. Czas może nie był najwłaściwszy, forma, w jakiej to powiedziała nie najdelikatniejsza, ale nie miało to dla niej znaczenia.  
\- Dla niego nie. Dla mnie jest istotna, chociaż nie wpływa na przeszczep. Natomiast dla pani jest kluczowa. Stopień uszkodzenia wątroby?  
\- Znaczny – odpowiedziała.  
Lekarz westchnął i spojrzał na Ginger innymi oczami. Kobieta wiedziała, co jej groziło. Jeśli odda nerkę, a ta, która jej zostanie nie podejmie z powrotem funkcji, ze względu na swój nałóg nie będzie miała szansy na przeszczep, w jej oczach jednak dało się odczytać zdecydowanie i determinację.  
\- Niezależnie co powiem i jak czarny będzie scenariusz, który przed panią roztoczę, pani i tak się tego podejmie, prawda?  
\- Tak.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i mężczyzna zaprowadził ją do punktu pielęgniarskiego, gdzie jakaś miła blondynka pobrała jej krew. Siedząc i czekając na kolejny krok ze strony lekarza, sprawnie unikała ich spojrzeń, chociaż czuła je na sobie i wiedziała, ile mają pytań.  
\- Pójdę mu powiedzieć – zdecydował Thomas. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku na mocne, twarde słowa Ginger.  
\- Siedź na tyłku – mruknęła. - Nie chcę, żeby wiedział.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał ją inny głos należący do ich trenera.  
\- Po prostu nie – odpowiedziała i podniosła się, spoglądając na niego.  
Skinął głową i wskazał na oszklone drzwi, nad którymi pulsowała mała lampka informująca, że przekraczając je, wchodzi się na teren sali operacyjnej. Ginger uniosła się, pomachała im i pchnęła drzwi, które kliknęły cicho. Kiedy doskoczyły, zamykając się za nią, mężczyzna spojrzał na inne. Za nimi jego podopieczny opłakiwał swoją karierę, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że pewna dziewczyna właśnie spłaca dług, jaki zaciągnęła wiele lat temu.

***

Mdłe światło jarzeniówki wiszącej nad biurkiem oświetlało twarz siedzącego przy nim mężczyzny. Na jego policzku igrały cienie, a oczy stawały się ciemniejsze, bardziej brązowe. Ginger opierała się o framugę drzwi i patrzyła. Znała go na wylot, a jednak dzień w dzień odkrywała w nim coś nowego, do tej pory nieznanego. Mógł to być gest, uśmiech, słowo. Nawet ustawienie kubka po prawej, a nie lewej stronie jego komputera o czymś świadczyło. Nie musiała wiedzieć, o czym, cieszyła się, że była to w stanie zauważyć. Oznaczało to, że nie dotknęła ich rutyna, że jej związek z Gregorem wciąż się rozwijał, że mieli co w sobie odkrywać. Trzeba było oddać im sprawiedliwość, że byli parą po przejściach, które dla wielu innych ludzi byłyby tym przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny, a oni mimo tego odnaleźli się i zeszli, i trwali mocniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziała, że Gregor ją kocha, mimo iż rzadko o tym mówił.  
Podobnie w tej chwili, kiedy całowała go w policzek i życzyła powodzenia, wiedziała, co on czuje. Nie potrzebowała szeptania ciepłych słów na ucho. Wystarczyło, że gdy sięgała po walizkę, ich dłonie się spotykały. Wystarczyło, że ten przelotny kontakt ich ciał sprawił jej przyjemność. Wystarczyło, że był. Pomachała mu, gdy wsiadał i odjechała, kiedy on odjechał.  
Siedzący w autobusie Gregor uśmiechał się do siebie i obracał w dłoniach komórkę, zastanawiając się, czy napisać już teraz, czy odczekać przynajmniej kilka godzin. Nie był człowiekiem, który często mówił o swoich uczuciach. Wyznawał niepisaną zasadę, że znacznie lepiej uczucia wyrażają gesty, którymi można okazać wszystko. Mówić oczywiście należy, ale nie zbyt wiele. Kiedy inne dziewczyny powtarzały mu kiedyś kocham cię i kocham cię, od razu zapalała mu się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza, że coś jest nie tak. Z Ginger było inaczej, z Ginger chciał czasami mówić o swoich uczuciach. Otworzył klapkę swojego telefonu i zaczął pisać.  
\- Co robisz? - zagadnął go Mario, opadając na kanapę tuż przy nim.  
\- Wysyłam wiadomość – odpowiedział, wystukując na klawiaturze komórki kolejne literki.  
\- Do kogo?  
\- Zgadnij – mruknął Gregor, przewracając oczami.  
\- Pantoflarz. Dopiero co wyjechaliśmy, a ty już musisz jej zdawać relację, że jesteś grzeczny – naigrywał się z niego przyjaciel.  
Gregor uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nacisnął przycisk „Wyślij”. Patrzył na ekran i kopertę symbolizującą wysyłającą się wiadomość.  
\- Powinieneś korzystać z wolności – mówił dalej tamten. - Cieszyć się z tego, że nie zaproponowała ci, że pojedzie z tobą, a ty co robisz? Piszesz smsy!  
\- Zapowietrzysz się – przerwał mu Schlierenzauer. - Mario, kiedy się zakochasz, zrozumiesz.  
\- Niby co, że miłość ogłupia? To wiem.  
\- Nie, nie chodzi nawet o samą miłość – sprostował Gregor. - Chodzi o radość, jaką sprawi ci wiadomość zwrotna. Kilka miłych słów, jeden buziak albo po prostu sygnał będzie świadczył, że ona pamięta.  
\- A bez tego uważasz, że nie pamięta? - zapytał blondyn, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Drugi skoczek roześmiał się i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale to wciąż miłe. Zrozum, prawda jest jedynie stanem umysłu, a miłość to słowo. Kobiety natomiast są jak kwiaty, jeśli się ich nie pielęgnuje, zwiędną.  
\- A co, jeśli o nie dbasz? - zapytał Mario, wpatrując się w komórkę przyjaciela, która właśnie poinformowała ich, że Ginger odpisała.  
\- Rozkwitają – odpowiedział Greg, sięgając po telefon. Uśmiechnął się do ekraniku i odłożył ją z powrotem.  
\- Co napisała?  
\- Kocham cię.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Tak, życie każdego człowieka to droga. Bardzo kręta i pełna małych ślepych uliczek. Niejednokrotnie musimy się wracać, cofać o całe kilometry, by znowu znaleźć się w punkcie wyjścia. Nigdy nie wiemy, która jest tą właściwą. Są tacy ludzie, którzy nigdy nie znajdą odpowiedniej i do końca życia błądzą w labiryncie ślepych uliczek. Gregor i Ginger mieli szczęście znaleźć drogę prowadzącą do siebie, mimo iż po drodze wielokrotnie z niej zboczyli. Przez chwilę istniało realne zagrożenie, że nie odnajdą się ponownie. Jest jednak powiedziane, że są tacy ludzie, którzy po prostu muszą być razem, nie ważne, jak wiele przeszkód jest do pokonania i jak wiele jest do wybaczenia. Dla takich ludzi jest tylko jedna droga – wspólna. Jest kręta i usiana zwykłymi codziennymi problemami, ale wkracza się na nią, bo jest o wiele łatwiejsza do przejścia. Idzie po niej dwoje ludzi, a nie jeden.


End file.
